


Late Night Jokbal

by ShirayukiSayaka



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Jokbal at night, M/M, Morning Cuddles, game references, ongnielweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 04:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14845517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShirayukiSayaka/pseuds/ShirayukiSayaka
Summary: Seongwoo just wanted to plop down on his bed and sleep for the entire day





	Late Night Jokbal

Seongwoo just wanted to sleep.

 

Saturday used to be a free day when they were students, but he was now living the idol life and it was so different from what he heard. Everyone knew of the hectic schedules, the sleep deprivation, and the physical and mental exhaustion idols go through for the sake of their fans. Technically, he could be used to it by now but there were those days when he just feels like dropping dead on his bed and sleeping everything off for the next two days.

 

Unfortunately for him, He has his weekly MC gig for Music Core, therefore, Saturday wasn’t an exception. Seongwoo should really be thankful for all those acting classes in Fantagio. The exhaustion weighed down his body by the minute yet he managed to keep a smile on his face throughout the entire rehearsal and live show.

 

But now he was back at the dorms and not even his nap in the van would suffice for all the hours of sleep he’s missed. It was still late in the afternoon since Music Core aired at around 2 pm though it was quieter than he expected. He recalled several of the members were planning to eat out for lunch while others planned to meet up with friends and family. It was only Daniel who opted to stay since he’s had enough of going out and he just wanted to marry his bed as much as Seongwoo did at the moment.

 

When Seongwoo entered their room, Daniel was just how Seongwoo left him this morning: Seated at their shared desk occupied with another round of League of Legends on his screen. Seongwoo went over to his side with a soft ‘Hey’ and sat on his own chair to rest his head on Daniel’s shoulder.

 

“Hey, welcome back,” Daniel said with a smile as he ruffled Seongwoo’s hair without removing his eyes from the screen. Seongwoo intended to watch his entire gameplay even if he doesn’t usually understand anything but he must’ve fallen asleep midway because the next thing he knew, Daniel shook him awake.

 

“You should wash up, it’s getting late anyway” Seongwoo slowly sat back up and felt the ache in his neck. “Ah, it hurts… What time is it?”

 

“It’s almost 7,”

 

“What?” Seongwoo turned his head so fast he could have suffered a whiplash, “So I was out for almost three hours?” Daniel gave him a sheepish smile as he scratched his head, “I knew you were tired so I let you rest a bit longer, sorry,” Seongwoo faked a sigh and pouted with his arms crossed, “Ddeongwu is mad!” He said with a playful punch on Daniel’s bicep.

 

“Alright alright! I’ll make it up to you okay? Why don’t you wash up for now?” The brunette said with a chuckle at his roommate’s cute act. After laughing at the ridiculousness of the situation, Seongwoo finally gets up and heads for the bathroom.

 

“Anything you want for dinner?”

 

“Not really hu―” Before Seongwoo could even finish, his stomach growled loud enough for Daniel to hear and Seongwoo instantly flushed in embarrassment. “Okay, so… maybe… just a little hungry,” Daniel only laughed but nodded in affirmation,“Jokbal it is then,” The older man merely nodded before rushing to the bathroom for a shower.

 

~ .oOo. ~

 

It took a while before Seongwoo finally finished his shower so Daniel passed his time by going for another round of overwatch this time. As if on cue, the doorbell dinged just as Seongwoo came out of the bathroom all dressed in his tracksuit.

 

“That’s probably the food,” Daniel shouted from their room, “Could you get it for me? I left the money on the table!” Just as he mentioned, there were several bills by the kitchen counter so Seongwoo picked it up and went to the door and picked up the food. After transferring the contents onto a plate, he made his way back to the room where Daniel was still in the middle of a game.

 

“Are you almost done?”

 

“More than halfway at least,” He replied eyes not once leaving the screen. Seongwoo settled beside him and placed the food down the table. Seongwoo wasn’t new to the game, he’s seen Daniel play it plenty of times by now but no matter how much Daniel explained the gameplay, it doesn’t quite stick to his head. Only the dialogues would and Seongwoo, being the actor trainee he was, would sometimes mimic the line with matching actions causing Daniel to laugh with a whine ( _“Hyung! You’re distracting me!”)_

 

Seongwoo started to get impatient after he scrolled through his phone, “How about now?” He asked as he leaned forward, “Almost! … Aaaaaand there!” Daniel exclaimed and he threw his hands back with a satisfied grin as a large ‘victory’ flashed on the top of Daniel’s screen. “C’mon! I’m hungry” He whined with an all too familiar ‘Hing’ expression on his face.

 

“Alright, Alright, I’ll just go for a quick bathroom break!” He said as he got up and stretched his limbs. “Make it quick,” Seongwoo said in a deep and proud voice whom Daniel recognized as Yasuo from League of Legends. “Pfft― Stop!” He tried to say in between laughs while he makes his way to the bathroom.

 

When Daniel came back, Seongwoo was sprawled on his bed scrolling through the fancafe judging by the smile on his face. “Anything interesting?” He asked as he sat beside his bed since it was too small to accommodate them both. “The usual letters and  encouraging words but I never get tired of reading them.”

 

“I mean, how could we possibly get tired of it. Right?”

 

“Some things never dull,” He said in the same voice he imitated and once again, Daniel doubled over in laughter.  “Aish, this hyung!” He playfully said with a light smack. Before any of them could even speak, a loud rumbling sound breaks the silence and Seongwoo covered his flushed face in embarrassment.

 

“If you were that hungry, you should’ve told me earlier!” The brunette said with that scrunched nose when he laughs. Daniel brought the plate of pig trotters over to the bed and lifted one to his lips. “Here, you should eat,” The older man turned to lie on his stomach and took a bite, cautious not to let the sauce drip onto the mattress.

 

“As always, pig trotters are the best,” He declared in such a dramatic fashion to the extent of covering his mouth as if he couldn’t believe the taste. “Geez, you and your exaggerations,” Although the reply came off as rude, Daniel giggled at the action before eating a piece himself.

 

“Why don’t we put on a movie? Then maybe we can have some popcorn too,” Daniel suggests and Seongwoo practically jumped at the suggestion. “Alright! But popcorn is overrated, pig trotters are enough for me”

 

“Then you set up the movie, I’ll go get myself some jellies” By the time Daniel returned, Spiderman Homecoming was already playing its opening sequence on the laptop place on the floor.  Though it didn’t take long before Seongwoo started to nod off again when they’re barely ten minutes in.

 

“Don’t you want to turn in for today? Your eyes are barely holding up,”

 

“Sleep is for the guiltless,” Again, with that proud and deep voice that never fails to make Daniel double over laughing.

 

_(“S-Stop it! Seriously! Now I won’t be able to look at Yasuo the same way for a while!” )_

 

Daniel surrendered since Seongwoo remained adamant about finishing the movie but he didn’t last another ten minutes before he was once again knocked out on Daniel’s bed. “Ah seriously, what am I going to do with you?” He mumbled to himself as he puts away the laptop and leftover pig trotters.

 

When he got back, Seongwoo was still asleep now lying down on his huge Apeach pillow with Thomas the seal bear in his arms. Daniel didn’t want to wake him up, the exhaustion was already evident judging by how he couldn’t even keep himself awake ever since he got back. The brunette gently pushed Seongwoo away from the edge to make sure he wouldn’t fall and ran his hands through the soft tufts of silky black hair.

 

For a moment, Daniel thought of sleeping beside him but the beds were too small. Even if he did manage to squeeze himself, it wouldn’t be too comfortable and he’d risk waking up Seongwoo. In the end, he gave Seongwoo’s forehead a gentle kiss and whispered ‘good night’ before he climbed up to the top bunk.

 

As expected, Seongwoo’s bed was filled with the same seal doll dressed in various clothing and accessories. Daniel should have been tired of this doll by now, but it isn’t really something he’s not fond of. The dolls itself were cute because of how they utilized Seongwoo’s moles.

 

Daniel ended up spending the night on the top bunk, one seal doll tucked under his arm as he succumbs to sleep.

 

~ .oOo. ~

 

Seongwoo has never felt so rested, so refreshed, all thanks to a few hours of uninterrupted sleep. When he his eyes finally readjusted to the blinding rays of the morning sun, he is met with the view of the top bunk. For a moment, he looked confused. But when he saw Thomas in his hands, he realized he remembered how he ended up falling asleep in Daniel’s bed instead.

 

Before he could even think, the first thing he saw was an arm dangling from the top bunk and he was sure without a doubt that was the Kang Daniel sleeping on his bed. Somehow he felt kind of guilty for making Daniel adjust when it was him who gave him the trouble by falling asleep on his bed.

 

The ravenette stretched his long limbs (for as much as the bed could accommodate) and sat up rubbing the sleep from his eyes. The older man looked up and saw the much larger man curled up on his bed with one of the seals tucked in his arms as he unconsciously mumbled his name in his sleep.

 

It was cute. Really cute.

 

Seongwoo couldn’t help climb up the ladder. Daniel looked so adorable with his cheek all squished against the pillow, arm dangling by the side and drool escaping the corner of his lips. Seongwoo himself didn’t want to get up and start the day yet, not like he had anything else planned besides sleep. But the beds were too small, who knows what could happen if they both tried to sleep in one bed? The old ones in their first dorm were already bad enough.

 

The ravenette sighed, hand running through his hair out of frustration as he pouts at the thought. He really felt like cuddling that morning. Seongwoo leaned closer, lips barely brushing against each other and was suppose to do a quick peck before his view suddenly blurred. The next thing he knew, his entire being was pulled upwards and ended up laying down on Daniel’s chest. Eyes came in contact with Daniel’s own chocolate orbs and it takes his breath away.

 

“Good morning,” Daniel mumbled in a husky voice obviously laced with the drowsiness in the morning. “Good morning…” Seongwoo mumbled as Daniel ran his fingers through his messed up black bed hair.

 

“Still tired?” Daniel asked just as Seongwoo was feeling drowsy from the repeated strokes on his hair. “Mhm, kinda. Your hand’s making it worse,” He sleepily mumbled as he leaned towards the touch.

 

“Then sleep,” The brunette man encourages as he continued his ministrations on his hair.

 

The next hours were merely spent napping away comfortably in each other's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> credits to Cin for coming up with the prompt! It was so fluffy when I thought of it in my head, hopefully I succeeded in translating it into words ^^'
> 
> #ongnielweek_day6


End file.
